shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamashī Kagetsu
'''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ '''IMVU Username''' DivineZiel '''Voice''' '''[http://youtu.be/yQKz5GQiZus?t=1m16s Levi Ackerman's Voice]''' '''Special Abilities''' [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Intuitive_Aptitude Intuitive Aptitude] (Much like the Sherlock Holmes version) High Pain Tolerance '''CLAN''' The Kagetsu Clan hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the clan became rich. They also became serious and laughter disappeared from their lives. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''Scars run up most of his whole upper body and arms as well as neck and mouth however, his neck and mouth are always covered by a mask.. '''Tattoos: '''On the back of his neck, he has a tattoo of the roman numeral for 21 which is '''XXI''' '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Tamashī is described to be a "clean-freak" by those who know him on a personal level, as he prefers his environment to be spotlessly clean. He is averse to having either his person or his equipment soiled, and has been known to wipe down his blood-smeared blades while still in a fight or even on the battlefield. However, he will not hesitate to touch filth if he deems it necessary. This causes him to carry a clean, white handkerchief. Despite this clean-cut image however, Tamashī has an abrasive and unapproachable personality. He rarely shows emotion and often has a cold expression. His manner of speaking is rarely polite, and he often makes alienating comments that are coarse or inappropriate. His dark brand of humor, always delivered in deadpan, ranges from rude to outright vulgar. He tends to phrase things in a brash and insulting manner, and is not above provoking his opponents or belittling anyone who irritates him. This often unsettles people and makes him difficult to be around. However, Tamashī has a soft side, though he rarely shows it. One of his most defining characteristics is the great value he places on preserving human life. He himself has stated that he hates having unnecessary casualties, and advises his subordinates and comrades to properly use their judgement to avoid blunders that may cost them their lives. While Tamashī shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Tamashī's behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Tamashī often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. He also seems to have an independent mindset, as many of his possible "missions" result in soloing through it all, with little direct cooperation with other comrades. Despite being very influential, and being looked to many as a leader by others, Tamashī often carries out tasks on his own, while rarely if ever needing any assistance. '''Behavior: '''While Tamashī shows loyalty and consideration for his comrades, he shows no mercy towards his enemies, slaughtering them indiscriminately with an obvious indifference. When dealing with individuals he perceives to be enemies to mankind, Tamashī's behaviour can become sadistic, and even vindictive. Tamashī often jeers at his enemies, remarking that he will enjoy watching them suffer, and describes in chilling detail how he intends to mutilate their bodies. When he is simply walking around the village or generally around others, Tamashī shows no emotion and seems cold hearted. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''When on his own, Tamashī tends to observe then strike with force and speed. He holds no reasoning to keep his skill back when he's simply wanting to complete a mission. No matter what, he will force his way into victory whether that means life or death. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''"Lets get this done and move on." '''Personal Quote: '''"I truly don't understand these people..." '''Battle Quote: '''"I'll end this as fast and as painful as possible for you..Trust me with this.." '''Irritated Quote: '''"There's not a fuck in the world that I could ever give, if I could even find one to give." '''Pissed Off Quote: '''"I have some good news, you don't need to wonder where your god is! Because he's right here!" -whispers in a sinister tone while giving an evil look with wide eyes- "and he's fresh out of mercy..." '''Summoning''' None for now. '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Once Tamashī was born into the Kagetsu and Hyuga crossbreed family on the first of January, his mother fell in love with him to such an extent that she never wanted to leave him yet, she was a bit disappointed that he didn't end up with the Byakugan. '''1 year old: '''About one year later after Tamashī's birth, his mother had gotten pregnant with a little girl. The girl's name was to be Hanako Hyuga. After she was born, she was proven to be of the actual Hyuga bloodline from her mother as Hanako had the Byakugan since birth. Once Hanako was born, Bekanazu murdered Hanako and Tamashī's mother. Taking them under as his own children however, he kept all the Hyuga scrolls that his dead wife had within the house to teach Hanako later on when she could learn. '''Child:''' Even in the days of Tamashī's childhood, he wasn't allowed to go outside. Being forced to train day in and day out with ninja training to be the best that he was for his father to actually accept him, he was even trained in everything that the Academy was officially supposed to teach him. Slowly but surely, the silence that dwelled around the broken family, the utter pain was slowly causing Tamashī to become what he would be however, it was in a sort counter reacted with the special thought of cleaning, especially since Tamashī hated a dirty surrounding. Once he turned five, Bekanazu severely beat Tamashī with a bamboo stick and left scars all around Tamashī's mouth which was then covered up completely to his nose with a black mask though, he had his sister, Hanako there with him no matter what to keep him company and she was his only friend. '''Academy: '''By the time of the academy, Tamashī was head of his class, dashingly knew almost everything there was about what was being taught and he never had to open a single book or really listen. Speaking only when spoken to though, he gave off the "bad boy" attitude which had most of the girls in the class all on him which he didn't exactly hate however, he did dislike being the center of attention to them. Even though he didn't exactly speak to anyone, he always made his point proven whenever he was to be had against. Proving his worth in battle during training exercises, he was merely feared by some. When not in the Academy, Tamashī was out hunting or doing "things" with his father while they left Hanako at home while she was 11. These "things" involved stealing from criminals, killing them and even arson or execution. They did this under no protection but were never founded out. This is the part of Tamashī's life where he is most likely up to his neck with his combat style and his skills, as they were trained daily. At the age of 12 before he went forth to do another cleaning of criminals with his father, Tamashī;s father forced him to get a tattoo of the number 21 in roman numerals on the back of his neck then during one of his last "thing" with his father, Tamashī noticed that his father was going overboard on his rampage by threatening the life of an innocent woman and her daughter. After this was initial to that specific time, Tamashī struck his father down where he stood and chose to leave everything like that behind, at least for the time being. Once Tamashī got home, he played the simple game of deceit which got him his mother and father's will that was to give everything over to Tamashī which was the whole house and all of the money that they had to them which was well over what a child should have but, this didn't matter one bit. '''Genin: '''After speaking with Xu, Bekenazu's business associate, Tamashī accepted to be the owner of the business to keep the workers from having to make no money for their family. In order to keep everything fine and people working, he chose such a path.''' '''Now, Tamashī is starting his life as a Genin. What will happen next? Find out in the next episode of SNC BALL Z! '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''Lava '''Weapon Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' [[Life, business and full of heart?]] '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''TUMS